dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Canglong Ren Yue
Canglong Ren Yue is the third prince of the Huang He Empire. He is also the 1st in the country's duel ranking. Appearance Canglong is a ten year old boy with a short stature, who, during his stay in the Kingdom, covered his body with black bandages. Once his power as the Draconic Emperor was unsealed, his figure changes greatly, becoming taller and more muscular and gaining draconic traits. Personality Cang is a kindhearted boy, who like most children his age, enjoys new experiences such as traveling to foreign countries and meeting new people. However, this belies a sadder facet of himself, where he sees himself as a monster because of his job and the circumstances of his birth, which has also alienated him from his family. History Cang was born as the third child of the current emperor of the Huang He Empire, but having been chosen as the next Draconic Emperor and thus naturally being born with an immense status, he sadly caused the death of his own mother during his birthing throes. Because of this, Cang's family grew to despise him. Emotionally shut off from his family, Cang was trained in martial arts and began participating in duels in order to raise the prestige of the royal family. Abilities Draconic Emperor(龍帝): A Special Superior Job of no grouping. In actual fact, this is not a job created by the previous creators of the world, but one created by the Ancient Dragon who, after witnessing the power of the Incarnations during their invasion and realizing it could not win, sacrificed its own life to hack the Archtype System and falsify its own existence as a job. As such, this job is randomly given to the human descendants of the Ancient Dragon upon their birth. *'Inheritance of the Dragon Spirit'(龍気継承): A passive skill that allows the user to inherit the level and status of their predecessors. Normally, upon death, the Resources of the holder of a Superior Job would be dispersed, but the Draconic Emperor due to its unique construction is different and can retain those resources. As a result of this skill, Cang's level is over 3000, his HP and MP surpasses 10,000,000 and his other statuses surpass 40,000. *'Body of the Ancient Dragon'(古龍細胞): A passive skill that transforms Cang's body into that of an Ancient Dragon. Cang gains the same bodily constitution and resistances as the Ancient Dragon. Most prominently is the overwhelming high speed regeneration. Unless Cang's body is completely wiped out along with his HP, he can regenerate from any type of injury, including the complete destruction of his head and heart. However, because his body has been transformed into that of a non-human, Cang is unable to take any other job. **'Dragon King Aura'(竜王気): An active skill possessed by all Dragon Kings. It creates a a field of energy that can reduce the power of attacks and by using it to reinforce their own attacks, increase their power immensely. Because it can resist attacks of all attributes, the specific resistance level for each attribute is not high. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tians Category:Special Superior Job Holder Category:Duel Ranker Category:Huang He Empire Category:Superior Job Holder